


A Little Annoyance

by Sagittae



Series: Sleepy Hollow Alternate Universe Prompts [5]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittae/pseuds/Sagittae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that spending a day with a god would be fun. </p><p>It was most certainly <em>not</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>[Greek God/Goddess AU]</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Another strange one. I couldn't resist, though!

“Oh my god!” Abbie shouted loudly, throwing one of her hands up in frustration while the other stayed attached to the steering wheel. “Shut. _Up_!”

Ichabod gave her a sympathetic smile, “Is Hera bothering you, lieutenant?”

“She’s doing more than just bothering me. She’s being a pain in the ass,” she sighed exasperatedly, resting her head against one arm that was propped up by the car door.

A few minutes of silence passed before Abbie spoke again, fidgeting in her seat uncomfortably while they waited for the traffic light to turn green. “Great. My one day off for the next two weeks is going to be spent listening to some ancient grandma nag at me from inside my head.”

Before Ichabod could prepare a reply, his mouth was already moving with a rich, deep voice sounding from his lips. “ _She was worse back in our time. One learns to become familiar with it._ ”

Abbie—or rather— _Hera_ scoffed. “ _I resent that, Zeus. I would not have to reprimand you constantly if you would just listen to me._ ”

“ _Maybe if you had not_ —.”

“Okay!” Abbie interrupted, obviously irritated by the bickering couple. “Here’s the thing. You two can’t just take control of us whenever you want to like that. We need to figure out how to put you back into the urn so that _maybe_ you guys can go back to whenever or wherever you guys are from. Until then, we really need you both to cooperate.”

The car came to a stop as they pulled up to a small bar and Ichabod and Abbie climbed out of the vehicle. “Ah, the tavern.” Ichabod looked the building up and down before he asked, “Are we here to see Mr. Hawley?”

“You bet your ass we are. He’s the one that gave us the tip to check out that area. Maybe he’ll know more about the urn,” Abbie swung the door open and stepped inside with Ichabod following right behind her.

Zeus spoke again, “ _Such vulgar language from a lady._ ”

Abbie shot Ichabod a glare to which he responded with a sheepish look. “You haven’t even heard the worst of it, buddy,” she muttered, searching the bar with her gaze, trying to spot the sandy blonde hair that belonged to Hawley.

“ _Perhaps it would not be so terrible to stay with these hosts, Hera. It could benefit us,_ ” Abbie watched as Ichabod’s eyes unwillingly roamed over the bodies of women passing by. His cheeks were a deep shade of red when he was finally able to regain control of himself and muttered something about Greek gods being ‘dishonorable’ and ‘shameful’.

And by the time they finally found Hawley seated towards the back of the bar, Ichabod had gotten slapped twice and received one bloody nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you have any ideas, let me know! :)


End file.
